


magic

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a magic tongue. just ask Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by fanart i found online. i don't know the artist but thank you. that piece was beautiful and i hope to find more of your works

Steve didn’t always like his breasts. They were a weird side effect of the serum he was given and more often than not made him the butt of humiliating jokes and quips. He learned how to cover them up so they wouldn’t stick out from under his clothes, learned to bind them to his body with long bandages. It hurt like hell but it was better than being made fun of.

 He’d lost track of how many times he wanted to have them removed whenever he had a particularly hellish day, how many times he would cry into his pillow because some jackass made some dumb comment about how the captains’ tits were bigger than his girlfriends’. They always thought that Steve couldn’t hear them but he heard every time, and every time he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it even though he knew he could have them all court marshaled for insulting an officer.

 Eventually he just got tired of it all and pretended like he couldn’t hear them or that he just didn’t care. He would just cry into his pillow at night and forget about it until the next time. But that was before Tony came into his life. Tony loved Steves’ breasts. Every time they would have sex Tony would linger for long moments at the creamy mounds, licking and sucking greedily making Steve arch his back and fist the sheets.

 Steve felt all his insecurities come out the first time he slept with Tony. He was so nervous and scared that Tony would just run away like everyone else when they saw him naked. Or just become overbearingly curios and start asking annoying questions like what’s his cup size. To Steves’ great shock, Tony didn’t do any of those things. Instead Tony said how beautiful they were and asked if he could touch them

. Steve wasn’t used to being told his breasts were beautiful, let alone being asked if they could be touched. Steve felt tears well up in his eyes as he said that yes, Tony can touch them. Steve was even more shocked at how much he liked it when Tony touched them, running his thumbs over Steves’ nipples and gently cupping them in his large hands.

 Since that first time, Steve couldn’t get enough of Tonys’ mouth, tongue and hands on his breasts and Tony was more than happy to oblige him. Like right now, in his library, mounting Steve on the big oak desk in the middle of the room and lifting his shirt just enough so that his perfect round breasts were exposed to Tonys’ magic mouth and tongue.

 Steve used his hands for support and Tony stood between his legs, his large hands cupping Steves’ breasts as his mouth and tongue worked their magic on his left breast. Steve wasn’t sure how they got to this position, something about fantasies coming to life and Tony saying how good he looked in that tight white T-shirt but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that Tony was between his legs, laying open mouth kisses on his breast, making his nipple hard and sensitive and his cock stiff inside the confines of his pants.

 

 Tonys’ tongue seemed to be everywhere, licking Steves’ nipple and sucking gently before releasing it and giving the same attention to his other breast. Tony laid open mouth kisses on that breast too his tongue flicking over the sensitive nipple and his mouth sucking at it gently. Steve thought he was seeing stars as he felt himself climax with one long scream as Tony grazed his breast gently with his teeth. Tony kissed Steve full on his sweet red mouth, bringing him down gently from his high. “That was heaven. That was perfect, I love you so much” said Steve his breath coming in gasps.

“You looked so delicious in that white shirt, I had to kiss them. I’m glad you had fun because now we both need a shower. Join me captain?” Tony said with a wicked grin on his face. Steve smiled back and got down carefully from the desk, pulling his shirt back over his still sensitive breasts. The feel of the fabric rubbing his nipples made Steve hard again.

 “I’ll join you. If you promise to do that again,” said Steve, feeling his cock rub against the fabric of his pants as he wrapped his arms around Tony. “Oh, I’ll do that again. Over and over until you scream for mercy. And then I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll think I’m an ancient sex god. How does that sound to you captain?” Tony asked as his mouth hovered over Steve’s’ and his hand went inside Steve’s’ pants wrapping around his hard member and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 Steve felt his breath hitch in his chest at the contact and his blood started racing through his veins. “It sounds like you better take me to the shower right now Mr. Stark.” Steve’s’ voice was so full of lust that Tony felt his own cock begin to stiffen. “Than by all means captain. Let’s go.” Steve kissed Tony gently before they exited the library and headed for the shower.

Showers with Tony were never just showers. They were an indulgent, sensuous thing full of scented oils and candles if the mood suited Tony and Steve. If not, they were just full of kisses and hot water that were just near their scolding point but still bearable.

 Right now they were the latter. Tony was kissing Steve as if his life depended on it, his tongue exploring Steve’s’ warm mouth as Tony ate at his sweet cherry red lips. Tony broke the kiss and turned his attention to Steve’s’ neck, nipping at the sensitive skin and licking it calm with his tongue. Steve had lost all train of coherent thought as Tony trailed soft kisses on his collar bone until he reached Steve’s’ still sensitive breasts.

 Tony took Steve’s’ left nipple in his mouth and sucked, using his teeth to graze it gently. Steve’s’ breath started to come in ragged gasps as Tony opened his mouth and let his tongue work its magic on Steve’s’ senses. He licked Steve’s’ nipple and sensitive underside, laying open mouth kisses on his breast and making Steve burn with need for him.

 He gave that breast one last lick and took Steve’s’ other nipple in his mouth, giving his right breast the same attention. The water was so hot and Steve felt himself grow weak in the knees as Tony continued to kiss down his body until he reached his pulsing cock. Tony flashed him a wicked grin and took him in his mouth, sucking and licking Steve like he was his favorite treat. Steve watched him enchanted by the movement of Tony’s’ head bobbing up and down as he sucked Steve and palmed his balls. “Tony, baby I need release. Please just fuck me hard, I need you.” Steve’s’ voice was all need and Tony took pity on him, flicking his magic tongue over the sensitive head and making Steve fist his hands in his inhumanly soft dark hair as he screamed his pleasure. Tony licked him on last time and let Steve go with a wet pop, rising from his kneeling position and kissing Steve fully and deeply.

“I have no idea where you learned how to do that but I am so glad you did,” Steve said as their kiss broke and they caught their breaths. “I learned so many things in my short yet well lived life. Would you like to see another thing I know how to do?” Tony asked as his hand traveled down Steve’s’ body and wrapped around his cock, pumping him and making Steve hard again. “Yes I would Tony. Yes I would”.  Tony smiled at him as his hand continued to stroke Steve stiff. “Good. Then let’s get out of here. I want to look you in the eye while I make you scream for me.” Steve couldn’t turn off the water and dry himself fast enough.

They got out and into bed and Tony wasted no time in ravishing Steve’s’ mouth, eating at his lips and licking the roof of Steve’s’ mouth. He broke the kiss and reached for the night stand, taking out the lubricant and slicking up his fingers. Tony inserted his fingers into Steve’s’ opening, massaging his prostate while he took Steve’s’ right breast in his mouth again, licking and kissing it.

Steve was sure he was going to die from pleasure, it felt so good. He was so lost in that out of this world sensation that Tony was giving him that he hadn’t noticed that Tony took his fingers away. “I’m going to fuck you hard now Steven. So hard you’ll think you’ve met god himself.” Tony’s’ mouth was hovering over Steve’s’ as he spoke his warm breath on Steve’s’ face making Steve even harder.

 “Please fuck me hard Tony. Make me take it until I can’t take it anymore and then make me scream over and over until I lose my voice. Please Tony. Please fuck me.” Steve was on the edge of going mad with lust. Tony positioned himself at Steve’s’ opening inching his way inside slowly, making Steve squirm and gasp.

Tony stayed still for a few seconds that seemed like a life time to Steve. He started to move slowly at first, building up his speed gradually until he suddenly thrust into Steve with on powerful rock of his hips, unleashing a cosmic orgasm that sent Steve screaming his name so hard he really did think he would lose his voice. \

Steve raked his nails across Tony’s’ strong back, leaving angry red marks in his wake but he didn’t care. Tony climaxed just after him, his orgasm coming to him like a flood as he collapsed with a growl on top of Steve. “That was so hot. I love you so much” Tony said as he rolled off of Steve gently and took him in his arms. “It was smoldering. I love you too.” Steve cradled himself in Tony’s’ warm embrace and fell asleep. How could he ever think of removing his breasts? They were his greatest joy.


End file.
